Get Outta Our World!
by 5 Fowl Ravens
Summary: This is what happens when Kids Next Door comes into Artemis Fowl's world. Now they have to team up and help stop Father before it's too late! DUN, DUN, DUN!
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Machine

**A/N: Hi. This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. :) None of these characters belong to me. **

**Chapter 1: A Strange Machine**

"Numbuh 2? What are you doing?" Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door asked walking up to the chubby 2x4 technology officer.

"Nothing." Numbuh 2 mumbled, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth as he twisted a loose bolt on a machine that could only be classified as a Thing.

"Nothing?" Numbuh 5 asked coming up behind the boy. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"What do you care?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Well it's kinda blocking Numbuh 5's way to thee TV. This thing is taking up the whole living room." Numbuh 5 said carelessly.

"Yeah well, you guys will find out soon." The pilot said moving to the left to tighten another bolt.

"You've been saying that for 8 cruddy days!" Numbuh 4 whined. "I want to play video games again."

"He's right! There's no room for me to play rainbow monkeys anymore." Numbuh 3 said holding several rainbow monkeys in her arms.

"You can play in your room." Numbuh 2 reminded her.

"It's more fun here." She pouted.

"Why don't you just tell us what it is." Numbuh 1 said testily. "Then we wouldn't bother you anymore."

Numbuh 2 looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's...

LOOK OUT!" He yelled suddenly pushing Numbuh 1 and 5 to the side.

The two leaders rolled several feet to the side before coming to a halt at the wall.

"What was that for...oh." Numbuh 1 said jumping up and grabbing his weapon.

"Great. Just when Numbuh 5 thought we'd get the day off." Numbuh 5 grumbled as she grabbed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"A little help over here would really be appreciated!" Numbuh 4 yelled as he did a back flip to avoid being toasted by one of Father's huge fireballs.

Yes that was what Numbuh 2 had seen. He had seen Father flying towards their tree house through the window.

"I'm on it!" Numbuh 1 yelled shooting Father with an ice machine.

"HA! You can't stop me Kids Next Door!" Father said laughing manically.

"Stand still!" He barked at Numbuh 3, who was flipping all over the place.

"Wheeeee!" She squealed landing in a crouching position. She got ready to pounce for herT.H.U.M.P.E.R. but tripped on a discarded hammer.

"OW!" She cried as she fell to the floor.

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled as Father stood over the Japanese 10-year-old, hands aflame.

"Hiya!" The Aussie yelled kicking Father square in the back. The grown man went sprawling, but immediately jumping to his feet after wards.

"You think you can stop me brats?" He snarled throwing a fireball at the 2x4 technology expert.

"Ouch!" Numbuh 2 cried as the fire grazed his shoulder.

He looked up at Father to see the man walking forward. The American's eyes widened as he looked at the ground where Father was about to step.

"STOP!" He shrieked but it was to late. Father had already stepped on the small red button that was attached to Numbuh 2's new machine.

Immediately a bright light exploded making the room so bright that the room was practically white. 2 seconds later the light died away leaving Sector V and Father lying on the ground.

"Never mind." Numbuh 2 muttered and sat up. What he saw caused his eyes to widen again. He looked around and around.

"Ohhh. Where are we?" Numbuh 4 mumbled sitting up.

"This isn't our tree house." Numbuh 1 said sitting up as well.

"It's not a tree house at all Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said and she was right.

Sector V and Father were in a huge, elegant manor.

"What do we do?" Numbuh 3 wailed.

"I don't know." Numbuh 2 admitted.

"Um guys? Numbuh 5 thinks that the fancy mansion isn't what we need to worry about." Numbuh 5 said quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh crud." Numbuh 4 muttered as Father got to his feet, fire consuming his body in his rage.

**A/N: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Magic Words

**A/N: Second chapter today! Ok none of these characters belong to me. or NOTCB2M **

**Chapter 2: Magic words**

**5 minutes earlier.**

"Some holiday," Holly muttered, drumming her fingers on the lounges coffee table.

"Tell me about it," agreed Trouble, wincing.

Artemis scowled. "Well, it's not my fault no one wants to do anything fun!"

"I don't think chess is what they'd qualify as fun," Butler commented.

A hit of sarcasm was thrown in there. Artemis took no notice.

"It's not my fault that they don't know how to enjoy themselves…"

Holly pulled a face a Trouble.

He sniggered.

"You know what," Holly said. "I think I'd rather be saving the world…"

Holly had said the magic words. At that moment, there was aloud bang and a flash of light.

Everyone in the room froze. They could hear muttering from up the hall.

Butler was already making his way out into the hall.

The bodyguard, very slowly, crept up the hall and turned the corner, weapons drawn.

Butler raised his eyebrow.

Kids. Kids and an adult. _They_ had broken into the manor? Security would have to be tightened…

One of the children, a slim, rather tall girl with a red hat on, looked at him. She leaned in a little closer to her friends.

"Um guys? Numbuh 5 thinks that the fancy mansion isn't what we need to worry about." she said quietly, not intending for Butler to hear.

But, of course, he did.

Another one, short, with blonde hair that covered his eyes, also looked at the bodyguard.

"Oh crud." the boy said.

The adult stood up and, to Butler's amazement, went on fire.

"What the-" he started, just before Holly and Trouble came round the corner, holding their guns.

The adult looked at the three of them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Holly raised an eyebrow at him. "I think the question is, who are you?"

The adult didn't take the elves response kindly.

"Stupid, snot nosed brats! They're all the same!"

The man threw a fireball at her. Holly dodged it, the flame just missing her.

By this time, the kids were all standing up and had weapons in their hands.

"Kids Next Door," said one of them, a bald headed boy with sunglasses on, "Battle stations!"

The five kids charged forward. And, even stranger, the man ran from them.

The three of them watched until they got to the end of the hall.

"What was that about?" Holly asked.

"Right!" came a recognizable voice.

Artemis.

"I'm ready!"

He came around the corner, holding a gun. "Sorry, but I couldn't find a weapon…."

He looked at the mess in the hall.

"What happened here?"

No one answered.

"I can't believe it," Butler muttered and then barked, "They got in through my security!"

**A/N: Well? I guess you know the drill. **


End file.
